


变种马花

by JFSK



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSK/pseuds/JFSK
Summary: 搞笑对话。





	变种马花

**Author's Note:**

> 全程对话体，没有起承转合只有搞梗。

1.

“你知道，我并没有必要帮忙找你，是你自己先去新加坡的。”

“那你就烧了这本笔记本。”

“所以你是怎么过去的，别告诉我你其实是科幻小说的粉丝。”

“哦，我不知道你对科幻还有偏见，社交国王。”

“你不是。我应得的，华尔街商人。”

“竟然还有人能把华尔街商人说得和威尼斯商人一样。”

“好像我真的有在‘说’一样。”

“所以，商言商，亲爱的CEO。你应该明白我总是趋利的。”

“我看不到这之中有什么利益。”

“别管了，造你的数据中心去吧。”

“我想你不知道我的日程。”

“那我该庆幸你还知道怎么写字，没有在这上面写代码草稿……金盆洗手可是你自己的决定，别跟我抱怨。”

“我从没打算向你抱怨。这不过是对公司有利的决定。”

“鼓掌，你是个合格的商人了。”

“够了，你不打算高效一点吗？其他股东已经知道你失踪的消息了，Facebook上也传已经有流言了。难以置信你没有做任何危机情况财产处理备案。”

“我有，你会知道的。”

“Eduardo，我不理解为什么到现在你还是这么情绪化地对待公司，这不是受过系统教育的专业者的行为。如果你还不愿意告诉我关于Facebook的股份如何处理，我只能直接交给股东大会。

“Wardo，再拖下去就不是我能全权控制的范围了。你知道我厌恶失控。

“该死，已经一周了，既然还有联系这个世界的机会，你难道不打算回收沉没成本吗。”

 

2.

“Mark，也许你知道X战警？那个漫画，还有电影。”

“知道。”

“简单来说，我是变种人。”

“难道你在去哈佛之前是在泽维尔天才少年学校？有天赋（gift）的终极俱乐部成员。”

“真难得你会直接褒奖我，我就当作你没有还在对凤凰社的事斤斤计较。我们的世界其实没有混战，不过是融入普通人社会的一派占了上风，我被教育掌控自己能力，然后……就和你想的一样。至于现在这个情况，我暂时还不能告诉你，抱歉。”

“我只在乎你什么时候能回来。”

“其实我很怕你回答你是机器人。太好了。”

“其实我想问你的能力是不是可以变成斑比。”

“哈？不！但有一个平行世界的我是阿尼玛格斯，他好像可以变成斑比。”

“我知道哈利波特，Wardo，你这样是要被遗忘咒的。”

“认真的，其实我可以预测天气。总之我还可以应付，需要你和我大哥Alex联系一下处理我失踪的新闻，顺便，我们家都是变种人。”

“你会变成银发褐肤吗？”

 

3.

“我已经找到你的备案了，说真的你觉得把Facebook的股份全部转给我，把你的工作推回家族也算是计划？难道你依旧不需要Facebook？”

“这不正是你想要的。承认吧，Mark，我们都知道董事会在逼你。”

“我不需要股份。我不认为你自暴自弃的选择有什么意义。”

“Oops，随便你怎么说，我的签名在上面那它就是有效的。两边世界风格差太多了，你不能指望我一边打怪一边做商业决策。”

“至少在你哥阳光般的视线下我已经找到你的位置了。如果你还需要我联系，提前告诉我足够的信息。”

“他能拟太阳，呃，放光发热。等等，你怎么找到的？”

 

4.

“我无法理解你们的筛选方式，直接测定基因排除变种人之外的进入？好消息，我找出了Facebook的变种人，还正巧可以去找你。”

“什么？你不要插手这边的事，他不能过来，你也不想让员工莫名丧命造成公关问题吧！”

“Mark，拜托了，我真的没办法兼顾其他人。”

“不需要你照顾的人。”

 

5.

“回来。”

“别用祈使句。”

“你的工作、国籍、身份证明我都已经处理好了。回来我们的世界，回美国。”

“先告诉我你是什么情况？”

“我父母都是普通人，能力也没什么外部表现。”

“所以你的能力是内核变成机器人？”

“不，不过是信息流数字化。你怎么那么执着于机器人。”

“用能力作弊是被禁止的。”

“如果你没有用能力赚过那三十万的话。”

“你只是不愿意承认当时对我的崇拜。实际上我从来没有低估过Facebook，只是当时……”

“那么现在解决了。”

“对……？”

“我需要你。”

“我永远和你一起在这里。好吧，是你赢了。”

 

**End**


End file.
